villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
General Hemlock
General John Hemlock is the main antagonist of Dead Rising 3, standing in as the official overseer of Los Perdidos during the zombie outbreak. He also is working with the government to ensure that crucial zombie samples are collected and that all traces of their activities-as well as the zombies-will be eradicated in the ensuing firebombing. This has also provided him with further power and the incentive to create a constant state of martial law, effectively making him the de facto dictator of the United States. ''Dead Rising 3'' General Hemlock first appears in the game delivering a televised speech about President Sonya Haddock's decision to firebomb Los Perdidos when there are no signs of organic life present in the quarantined areas. He is accompanied by his chief of security Hilde who oversees the "safety" of survivors found within the city limits. In reality, he uses her to weed out and murder any potential threats to their operation, be they actual threats or not. This also permits him to maintain his dictator status under declared martial law, a condition he wishes to prolong. To make matters worse, he ensures that Haddock is caught in the crossfire and is transformed into a zombie as part of his plan. At the conclusion of the game, Nick and his allies manage to piece together their getaway plane and obtain the fuel to fly it. However, they pick up on Hemlock's radio conversation ordering a collection of the substance emitted from King Zombies before they will commence firebombing. Determined to stop him, Nick leaves the plane and pursues Hemlock's aircraft to its landing pad with Chuck Greene's help. There, Hemlock boasts to Mallon that he has the power to create outbreaks on the spot that will continue to impose martial law and leave him as the ruling force, whenever, wherever. Mallon rejects his offer on the grounds that she must find the orphan with the cure, but he claims that the cure is just a myth. In response to her rejection, Hemlock throws her from the landing pad to her death. Hemlock then orders the collection process to begin before the firebombing will follow. Nick and Chuck then proceed to the drones used to collect the king zombie samples. Using one of the escaping drones, Nick ascends into the aircraft and attacks the pilot, crashing it in the middle of Los Perdidos with one rotor still operating not far from where the two are thrown. Hemlock, beaten and a little bloodied, but not dead, draws a grenade launcher and begins to attack Nick with its rounds and his bare fists. A boss fight ensues until Nick proves triumphant. Informing Hemlock that he does in fact contain the cure to the zombie plague that Hemlock dismisses as nonsense, Nick then kicks the corrupt general into the still-spinning rotor tearing him apart. Aspects Hemlock demonstrates a lot of power-hungry characteristics, such as building upon the chance to cause outbreak after outbreak for profit and his arrogant belief in his own superiority. He also has a noticeable willingness to crush anyone who opposes him-even Mallon with whom he is implied to had a romantic relationship. Nevertheless, he casts her aside when she counters his plans. He also shows off considerable skills in hand-to-hand combat and marksmanship considering his tactics in the final boss battle against him. Trivia Gallery Hemlock and Hilde.png|Hemlock making his conference speech, accompanied by Hilde Hemlock_With_Launcher.png|Hemlock during the final battle Category:Military Category:Dead Rising Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Deceased Category:Psychopath Category:Murderer Category:Arrogant Category:Power Hungry Category:The Heavy Category:In Love Category:Traitor Category:Master Manipulator Category:Hegemony Category:Fascists Category:Egotist Category:Opportunists Category:Fighter Category:Control Freaks Category:Male Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Pure Evil Category:Elderly Category:Neutral Evil Category:Tyrants Category:Xenophobes